Rainbow Dash (character)
Rainbow Dash is a female Equestrian. Her parents are Rainbow Shine and Contrast Siege. She is the younger sister of Union Strike and the older sister of Scootaloo. Born in Canterlot two years after her big brother, Rainbow grew up close to Union and from a young age he shielded her from any harm, be it physical or social. Due to this history, she developed an "unhealthy" love for him as she aged. As a young girl Rainbow Dash was known for having an interest in athleticism and an active imagination, as well as a crippling fear of thunder and lightning. One night during a thunderstorm, Rainbow experienced a nightmare in which she witnessed her brother being struck by lightning and dying instantly. After waking up screaming, her 13 year-old brother rushed into her room and comforted her until she fell asleep again, feeling safe in his arms. The next day, the two were outside playing in the damp park as another thunderstorm brewed overhead. While Rainbow begged Union to take her back to their parents (having lead her away to play with other kids as the parents talked) he told her to "lighten up" and called her a sissy seconds before being struck by lightning and instantly dying. His body surged to the ground and fell into a large puddle, and as Rainbow rushed over to help him she disregarded the puddle, stepping in it only to be thrown a few feet back by a non-lethal bolt. She fell unconscious as she heard her parents quickly approach, looking up at the thunderclouds. To her surprise Rainbow learned that her brother had survived the accident as if by miracle, and had already recovered while she would have to remain in hospital for several more days so her comparatively-minor injuries on her leg could heal. Not long after, Rainbow was up and about and their lives went on. Rainbow Dash became friends with a menagerie of girls in her school called Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie. The night Rainbow Dash reached the age of 16 she experienced another nightmare, this one involving the entire family in the car. The dream flashes a few seconds forward as the car apparently flips, throwing Rainbow and Union out, and she sees her brother running towards the wreck to save their parents only to be caught in the car's explosion and impaled by metal fragments, dropping dead. After waking up screaming and her brother comforted her like he did 5 years ago, she explained the dream to him and he brushed it off as paranoia. The next morning the entire family went out to celebrate Rainbow's birthday but on their way home, an accident flipped the car and Union was thrown out. Barely conscious, she remembers Union dragging her away from the burning wreck and shouting "Stay here!" before running back towards the blaze to save their parents. Rainbow yelled "Union, wait!" seconds before the car's gas tank exploded. The explosion threw Union back and caused a metal fragment to shoot into his chest and impale his heart. Only a short distance from the wreck, Rainbow crawled to her brother to find him lifeless as she lost consciousness due to bleeding. Waking up in the hospital, Rainbow was shocked to find that her brother had made yet another miraculous recovery and was already moving about, having been the first person she saw as she woke up. However with a heavy heart he explained how their mother Rainbow Shine had been killed in the accident, while their father Contrast Siege had thankfully escaped unharmed. Not long after, Dash was up and about again. Having to adjust to the loss of her mother, Rainbow became very defensive and aggressive. Her bond with her brother began to degrade as he tried to calm her and he himself became more and more distant, his personality suddenly changing from caring and kind into angry and overly protective of himself. She eventually lost her friends (aided by Sunset Shimmer's intervention) and became a loner in Canterlot High School. Once her father founded the ADVENT Project, Rainbow suddenly found herself dependant on her brother who had recently joined ADVENT in order to pay for her food and bills, sharing a house with him. However, their attitudes did not change. Eventually Rainbow was reunited with her friends by Equestria's Twilight Sparkle and slowly attempted to rebuild her relationship with her brother, which he half-heartedly agreed to. Rainbow suffered another nightmare in which she saw Union get hit by a train while on his bike, which obviously killed him. However after this really happened he got back up and told his sister that she shouldn't warm him about these dreams or take them too seriously in fear of causing some kind of disturbance and derailing the course of history. On top of that, he told her he would be okay regardless due to his limited immortality. Rainbow Dash was able to restore her relationship with her brother at the price that he would constantly tease her about her insecurities. This included her intelligence, her past, her relationship status, and her bust size. A particularly nasty insult from her brother was when he pointed to her chest and said she had "itty bitty titties" which actually invoked a violent response from Rainbow, and she punched him in the face with enough force to break his nose. She began taking lessons on the electric guitar from her brother (due to his prior experience in a band, the Shockstorms) and she formed her own band with her friends, which they called the Rainbooms. After ADVENT became the world's dominant force, Rainbow Dash joined the organisation fully as a Stun Lancer. However after the Soviet Crisis, Rainbow was one of the many ADVENT units to defect and join the Resistance. There, she became a well-known propaganda specialist and recruited many other rebels into the Resistance, publicly demeaning ADVENT no matter what they threatened to do to her. After Fielde, Central and Bourbon entered the world and reformed the XCOM Project, Rainbow joined up and became a Ranger under the teachings of Fielde and his Samurai-class skills. He even gifted her his Wakizashi to utilise, and despite being a little unruly he called her an "excellent learner, but a crap listener." From then on, she continued the fight against ADVENT both verbally and physically. Her premonitions about her brother's numerous deaths are caused by her Psionic state, though she is a "Resonant Psionic" while her brother is a "Dominant Psionic." Rainbow is extremely sensitive about her bust size, even resorting to violence if anyone mentions it in a demeaning way, and does not take losing well. In the event that she loses, she is most likely to accuse the opponent of cheating or demand to know how they won; which is ultimately how Fielde manages to train her. She also does not take loss well, becoming extremely emotional every time Union "dies" and her state can only be calmed by Union himself, who has a unique way of consoling her. She is also very close to her mother, but has no love for her father after the Soviet Crisis.